<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Isolation by PineappleHead (Rakizna)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23585329">Isolation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakizna/pseuds/PineappleHead'>PineappleHead (Rakizna)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Psych (TV 2006)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Multiple Personalities, Were-Creatures</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:47:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>178</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23585329</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakizna/pseuds/PineappleHead</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lassiter has a protector to keep the instincts inside at bay...and yet that job is a lonely one.</p><p>***<br/>This is a fanfic of the wonderful BlkLunaDragon's fic "Berserker's Instinct," a story that's had a very special place in my heart since 2012. Luna's characters are used with her gracious permission. You can read the original story on Psychfic and FFN. Enjoy!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Achtung Psych-Os</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Isolation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Red-orange leaves in a clearing of trees. Endless labyrinths of hallways, secret rooms, doors that must never be opened. Ghosts and empties… </p><p>
  
</p><p>Long dark hair, green eyes, purple jacket. Making her silent rounds, checking for traces of shadows where they shouldn’t be.</p><p>
  
</p><p>She never met anyone who kept more secrets from themselves than Carlton did. Not that she had the chance to meet that many people in her short life…and if this was an afterlife, it was certainly a strange one—the third side of a coin, forever keeping the other two in balance.</p><p>
  
</p><p>And with<strong> him </strong>involved, balance was never an easy task. Though for the time being, <strong>he</strong> seemed at least to be placated… </p><p>
  
</p><p>It was funny, in a way, the irony of Carlton’s life. He started all of this to save her. Instead, she was here, the keeper of thirty years of secrets and lies. Unremembered and yet not quite forgotten, unalive and yet not quite dead. </p><p>
  
</p><p>Too crowded inside Carlton’s head to be lonely, and yet she was—a lonely warden in isolation.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>